bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Franken Stein
From the manga/anime series Soul Eater, Professor Franken Stein is a powerful Meister capable of sensing and using spiritual energy for attack and defense. He is also a teacher hailing from the Death Weapon Meister Academy, with a desire to understand how things work around him through either observation or dissection. Commonly referred to as Professor Stein, Dr. Stein, Professor Screwloose, or simply Stein. While Stein had struggled for his entire life with his Madness his condition was alleviated and he no longer suffers from periods of time where his sanity lapses and therefore is no longer as much a danger to himself or others. Co-creator of the Dimensional Gate and member of Asylum. Skills and Abilities Stein is a noted genius and a (dubiously claimed) medical doctor. His lifetime training at the DWMA left him at physical peak shape and fitness. Stein is incredibly strong and agile and ranks above normal people in terms of both categories. He also is relatively durable, capable of taking a few devastating wounds and keep on fighting. Though he does exhibit impressive physical abilities, Stein is still just at peak human ability and can succumb to fatal damage fairly easily if he isn't too careful. Soul Abilities Stein, being the greatest Meister of the DWMA, has a litany of abilities he can use when attacking with his soul, be it by himself or with a corresponding Weapon. Personality Though Stein seems standoffish at first, he feels obligated to help when he sees someone needs it. Often the voice of reason or assessment, he has a calm demeanor which is present even during highly stressful situations. He has an idea of what is right and wrong, however in instances where science is involved his morals slightly skew towards being morally ambiguous. Stein is usually laid back and observant but sometimes can prove to be quite silly in actions or statements. However he does not fully grasp the idea of societal norms and struggles to understand empathy and sympathy. He attempts understanding of these, despite a desire to toss them away, simply because he does not enjoy himself if he stops trying to care. This results in Stein having faint but strong relationships with few people who he considers 'important' to him. He has only ever admitted to genuinely caring for Marie Mjolnir on a personal level and to valuing his vitriolic friendship with Wade Wilson. Unfortunately, this also means that when someone does something to break this faith he holds in them, it shatters terribly. His argument with Wade preceding the Aelazandre Incident broke any major attachment the Professor had with the red mercenary, proving it is incredibly easy to lose the Professor as a respected colleague or friend. Stein has an utter fascination with taking things apart to see how they work and was a sticking point in his prior insanity. Despite this, he has been actively keeping away from those obsessive thoughts, following his prior descent into temporary madness at the behest and meddling of MA. History Much of Stein's past is borrowed directly from the anime series of Soul Eater, though his arrival to BLN came during the expulsion of Grell Sutcliff and Medusa Gorgon from the Wayne Estate . Stein arrived to the area through a reality nexus, though prior to finding the mansion he had been wandering aimlessly through the nearby woods. Beginnings Shortly after his arrival, Stein assisted the household of the mansion in repelling another attack of MA. The fight progressed into a battle between MA's 'Form' and Stein exclusively, the professor displaying amazing prowess and power against the creature himself. To seal MA away, Stein took Crona's place in offering a deal with Nya , which agreed to let her take what she wanted. The subsequent deal, ambiguously phrased and worded, readjusted Stein's fate to lose his ability to regain sanity on his own, resulting in Crona relocating him in the wilderness and out of harm's way. Stein originally was sent by Shinigami-Sama or Lord Death to the manor to keep an eye on Crona, tasked with the responsibility to kill the Demon Sword should he regress into a Kishin. This only happened once, but he was summarily stopped by other mansion residents before he could reach Crona. While Crona ended up not becoming a Kishin, he and Stein share a strained relationship with this arrangement over their heads, both acutely aware of the consequences should anything be pushed that far. Stein's friendship with Deadpony engenders from a seemingly random fight, where Stein utterly floored Dead with superior fighting strategy and technique. Afterwards the two became acquaintances and finally friends as time passed. Stein acts as a foil to Deadpony, or Wade's, erratic personality by being calm, collected, and logical in comparison. He is notorious for his attempts under the influence of insanity to focus on dissection of pegasai in the estate. Shy Assassin, Starky, and Daring Dakota Do all at one point where in danger of becoming his latest subject because of their extra set of limbs. However, he had never successfully managed to dissect a single pegasi, leading up to what is a BLN running joke. This gag was continued down toward any character with a pair of wings, such as Anghel Higure. Trials in Sanity Outside of his dissection preoccupation, Stein has constantly struggled with his Madness throughout BLN. During the Asylum arc, Stein was psychologically reconditioned to losing himself automatically to Madness by a passphrase Professor Strange created, which was used in tandem with the then-AI of the institution HAL to weaponize Stein. Following HAL's defeat and retaking of Asylum, Stein was restored to full sanity, which he retained for nearly six months. However, the effects were temporary and Stein once more had to live the daily life dealing with his own Madness issues. Unfortunately, his sanity did not remain unhindered for very long. The technique Professor Strange had used on Stein was temporary and over time Stein again had to cope with his Madness at a reasonable level. Around this same time, Marie Mjolnir appeared and was under the control of Dr. Pretorius from Asylum, who brainwashed her into being his obedient guard dog. At this time also, Kululu had hacked his way into Asylum and effectively stole Stein's identity there, leaving him locked out of the institution. With no way to investigate himself on what Pretorius could have been planning, Stein sent Crona and Xion to investigate on his behalf. Again from misfortune or misplanning, Pretorius discovered Crona and Xion in his laboratory. Seeing this as a betrayal of the conditions he gave to Stein initially after revealing Marie's condition to him, Pretorius vowed she would never be seen again. This shattered any belief Stein had in Crona's ability to handle situations that were important to other people and ultimately broke down any relationship the two shared afterwards. While Marie was rescued weeks later, the damage was already done and Stein continues to this day refusing to give Crona any benefit of the doubt or respect that he reserves for his peers. This trial continued for the Professor, however, as his impromptu exile from Asylum kept him away from his idle dissections he would perform as a standing mortician in the facility. His exasperation grew and the siren-like words of MA drew Stein into resenting his place as an 'obedient hound' who needed to be sane but had no desire to be. Even after Crona reinstated Stein back into Asylum, following the chasing out of Kululu, Stein continue to stew on these thought, and eventually succumbed into performing darker experiments that he normally would indulge in. During this time, Stein cloned various manor residents using DNA he'd pick up around the estate (sometimes plucking hairs from people as he passed by) and created clones he could dissect on a whim. When Crona discovered MA was speaking with Stein on a semi-normal basis, he gave Stein a gun that had been used before to disrupt MA and destroy it for a brief set of time. Still disillusioned with Crona, Stein gave the gun to MA instead, choosing to stand firmly against the Meister and turn his back against the obligation of being sane for others. This continued for weeks until Marie had discovered Stein's laboratory in Asylum, and wordlessly left him alone in his lab. Isolated from even Marie, Stein underwent an epiphany, and after retrieving the gun from MA, shot it and dispelled it away from himself. No longer haunted by MA, and facing the personal consequences for his negligence towards others, Stein began to rebuild his relationships and his life back from that low point. During this cleanup phase, Stein discovered his cloning tank had one more subject inside. This clone, a result from MA placing a chunk of the 'gun' inside of it prior to Stein's relevation, resulted in Boo's creation, which he observed with rapt attention. He didn't recognize who she was, as she wasn't a manor resident nor a piece of MA. Unlike other clones, she appeared to be more observant, willing to learn, and cognizant. While he had no idea who she was, and had a temptation to dissect her, his earlier revelation made him hesitate. In that moment, Stein made a promise to himself that she would not find harm from him or anyone else, and that her existence would stand as testament to his new resolve on restraint of his Madness. He took her under his watch and care, as well as teaching her to the best of his ability. When Boo was harmed and lost her arm during the Brimstone Knights Invasion, Stein went berserk and charged after her attacker with clear murderous intent. When Anghel got in his way, Stein very nearly ripped the bird's wings right out of their sockets. Out of all the people he knows or cares about in the Manor, only Boo's circumstance has revealed that madly intense and murderous side of Stein. Troubles are Brewing Stein's growing troubles had been made all the larger by the appearance of an alternate universe version of Crona who temporarily placed Stein in a coma during a tournament after exposing him to a brief glance of the Multiverse and different versions of his own personal life. The experience, once Stein came out of the coma, left Stein shaken and with a looser grip on reality. It was at this time he and Wade had a falling out over some poorly placed words which was remedied months later by Wade beating the hell out of Stein in the Wayne Manor kitchen. Though Stein's relationship with Crona continued to suffer, he slowly started rebuilding his friendship with Wade after the fight, and the two finally sat on equal level to one another. The doctor spent time briefly free of personal issues and preoccupied himself with his life as well as protecting the mansion. He had involved himself in a few issues, including Ojin's attack on Town. While he could defeat Ojin in a fair fight in a fast food shop, Stein had been bested completely during the second attack and barely escaped with his life. Some time after that he had become brainwashed and forced to build a Dimensional Gate for Lelouch Vi Britannia. During the Thanos Arc Stein, after he had been resurrected from his murder by Lelouch, rallied Alton Sutcliff and Wayne Manor to intervene and help liberate Equestria and Wade from the invaders. He helped infiltrate the ship and ultimately defeat Thanos alongside the infiltration group. When he was exposed to the Infinity Gauntlet's power, Stein's Madness on his soul had been blasted out by the immense knowledge and power the item had over him. Stein used the gauntlet to fix Marie's barreness caused by her time in Sburb and restore the DeLorean which had been destroyed in his murder's cover up. He was given the Soul Gem by Wade as safekeeper and afterwards carried the gem around on his person. Shortly after gaining full sanity Stein had been contacted by Sheogorath to learn Soul Surgery and remove Jyggalag in his soul. After meeting Hermaeus Mora, Azura, and the Mad Prince's denizens in the Shivering Isles, Stein successfully performed the surgery and trapped Jyggalag inside the Soul Gem. Stein hurried along the surgery, anxious to be done with it before a threat made to him and Marie by Emeraude of Asylum could be realized, but even with rushing he couldn't manage to move Marie to safety before she attacked. The Stein Swap Faced with the compounding issues that living in Rigel Prima was placing upon himself and Marie, Stein set a plan in motion after Emeraude's defeat to leave, as Marie's state had been getting more and more delicate the longer they remained. In Stein's previous experiments with Kagrenac's Tools for Sheogorath the doctor had used clones of himself to ensure his attempts at removing Jyggalag would be successful. His attempts produced one successful result where he had successfully excised the Madness within him. Stein, reluctant to leave everything in Rigel Prima behind, decided to copy his mind onto the clone's and create a perfect copy of himself. Upon his clone's full cognizance did the doctor immediately regret what he had done, as he had effectively created a copy of himself aware of the conditions of his creation. Following a moral struggle between the two, Stein decided to choose who would leave and who would stay through the flip of a coin. The results were never revealed on screen in the roleplay, leaving a mystery if the original or the clone had left. With Marie and a Stein gone, another appeared afterwards to settle into his new goals for a life in Rigel Prima: to destroy Asylum for the grief it had imposed on him in Rigel Prima and to help Wade as well. Stein's actions afterwards have been to the assistance of others when he is not busy gathering information on Asylum to destroy it. The doctor had helped Wade kidnap Eridan Ampora from Equestrian custody to assist with a blackmailing scheme hosted by Blackbeard himself. He also helped a crashed Silver Wing along with Angela Zeigler and became an inpromptu mentor to Sucy Mabavaran, the young witch living in the magic tower of the estate. Relationship Guide *Marie Mjolnir - Lover/Unofficial Significant Other. Stein has known her since they went to the Academy as teenagers. Her Healing Wavelength keeps the worst of his Madness at bay. *Boo - Clone made in Asylum, adoptive daughter. Boo acts as Stein's morality pet, and as a promise to himself and others that he will never dissect with selfish purpose again. Because she is one of the few things he wants to dissect the most, her continued existance is proof he has the willpower to keep himself and his Madness under control. *Deadpony - Best friend, holds a long past with him and considers him the only person to understand him. *Crona Makenshi - Former student and unofficial ward, Stein had been disappointed in how childish he is and has lost vast amounts of respect for him over the course of the RP. *Moralltach Redgrave - Former student; Stein respected Mort's struggle and sometimes offers nuggets of wisdom or help to push him in the right direction. *Franz De Montague - Former Student; because of his fall from the graces of the Academy, Stein's duty is to put a stop to him no matter what. Though Franz has made leaps and bounds in the manipulation and transmutation of souls using magic, Stein is not impressed nor approves what he has done. *Clover Fields - Former student. Unlike Moralltach, Stein did not see much potential in Clover due to her personality and even less after she lost her partner. He doesn't see why she's so insistent on wanting to become a Death Scythe, and believes she never will reach that goal anyway thanks to her desire to acquire power without placing the work required to achieve said power. *Fawkes - Absentee Student, likely has forgotten about him at this point. *Janet - Once a point of interest for Stein, now considered a waste of potential and talent. *Anghel Higure - Watched like a hawk. Stein does not fully trust Anghel, and still harbors a small desire to dissect him. *Even - Former colleague of Asylum and co-creator of the Dimensional Gate. Stein found him arrogant but brilliant, but assumes he is dead after his sudden disappearance years ago. *Elijah - Former colleague of Asylum. Stein had shared some pleasant conversations with him and tried to protect him during the Cell Arc, but failed in stopping Cell from absorbing him. *Red Medic - Former next-door neighbor in Asylum. Stein enjoyed their shared medical interests and brief talks but found he hadne day disappeared. *Professor Kokonoe - Former colleague/rival of Asylum. Stein helped her with some experiments but sometimes was the target of her painful bee tech. *Sucy Mabavaran - Newest ward whom Stein helps now and then, despite his relative disinterest with magic. Trivia *Originates from the Anime version of Soul Eater *Established to have legally changed his name while he was a student at the DWMA. His birth name is Franklin Davis. *Owns an official Medal of Badassery bestowed by Torgue. *Drives a timetraveling DeLorean originating from Back to the Future III. It is capable of flight if the car is serviced correctly and features a Mr. Fusion for nuclear power. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents Category:Human Category:Meisters Category:Asylum Category:DWMA staff